


Two sides of a Door

by Jassanja



Category: Witchblade (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Master/Servant, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody wants something they can't have</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two sides of a Door

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2001/02, edited in 2010

*click*  
The door fell into the lock.

Kenneth Irons and his "Darling-of-the month" (what was her name again? Anyway, she liked it when he called her Honey, so that was not important) made it into the bedroom without any problem. Not that there was much danger inside the castle, but better safe than sorry.

Now, that the love-birds could no longer see him, Ian didn't need to follow them in the shadows, being invisible, he could take stand right in front of the door.

This was his place, had always been his place, and there was no chance that this would ever change, and he would never say a word against it.

But he hated nights like this.

In Nights like this, he wished that there was another place for him, as long as it was far away from this door.  
Oh, don't fear, he could handle the sounds of the lovers without doing as much as blink, he could perfectly hide the next day, that he had heard anything at all. He was a good bodyguard, faithful and discreet when it came to his master.  
But if he had had the chance, he would have chosen to be on the other site of this door. Even if only once!  
If only once he could be pressed flat against the mattress, being the one moaning and writhing beneath Kenneth Irons.

But this was just another night, like so many before, and so many to come. All he could do was to ignore his hard-on, and keep his master safe.

***

*click*  
The door fell into the lock.

Kenneth Irons and his "Darling-of-the-month" (what was her name again? Anyway, she liked when he called her Honey, so that was not important) made it without any problem into the bedroom.

She was giggling madly while he was getting her out of her cloths. She was young, and she couldn't wait to tell her friends, that a rich man had fallen for her.

But he cared not much for her, because all he could do was think about Ian.

While he got out of his own pants, he listened carefully.  
Only the long years of practice helped him to indicate the moment, in which Ian took his place in front of the door.  
Sleeping with the girl would not make any sense, if his faithful bodyguard would not be standing on the other side of this door.

She was really good, he loved it when his women were loud. So loud that there would be no question that Ian could hear it. Of course, Ian wouldn't say a word the next day, to confirm this, and that was the thing that made Irons go mad.

Every time after a night like this, he would find something to blame on Ian, find some excuse to hit him, for not mentioning a word, for not even looking at Irons with an odd expression.   
And he was sure, that Ian knew about this too. Still he would only stand beside Irons, as if caring for nothing but the day's business, and endure the hitting, without blinking once.

If only once Ian would make a move, if only once he could have Ian in his bed, moaning and writhing beneath him.

But this was just another night, like so many before, and so many to come. All he could do was to spill himself into another woman and think of Ian


End file.
